


Age Doesn't Matter

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: kid!Stan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Short one shot fic I found that I wrote a while back.





	Age Doesn't Matter

Ford was currently in the kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee for himself while his niece and nephew sat quietly eating breakfast. 

His mind started to wander, thinking about past events in his and his brother's lives. How he'd ruined Stan's life, how Stan had sacrificed his memories to save him and the world, how he was currently stuck as a little kid.  
His face became pained and saddened as these thoughts jumbled his mind. 

The kids noticed as his hands began to shake, staring at him sadly. Ford sank deeper and deeper into these torturous thoughts until two small hands clasped onto his pants leg and tugged at them. Looking down, he saw his kid brother staring back up at him.

"Sixa, up! Up!" Stan said, holding his arms up to him.

Ford bent down, slipping his hands around Stan's waist and lifted him into his arms. Resting Stan in his right arm, he used his left hand to support his brother's back.

"What is it, Stanley?" Ford asked.

Giving him a shy, childish smile, Stan leaned forward and gave Ford a quick peck on his chin before leaning back.

"Luv ya, Sixa."

Ford's heart fluttered and his stomach clenched at the actions of his brother. He locked up for a moment before giving Stan a sad, but thankful smile. Stan had told him yesterday that he had control over most things he did, aside from when he's scared. So, he was fully aware of what he was doing right now, and to know this, it made Ford very happy and misty-eyed.

Pulling Stanley close to his chest, he let out a sigh into his brother's brown hair, causing the little one to give a small chuckle before wrapping his right arm around Ford's muscular shoulder. Lowering his head, Ford kissed Stan's bang-covered forehead softly.

"I love you too, Stanley." Ford whispered, mouth grazing over Stan's forehead as he did.

A tear slowly rolled down Ford's cheek before landing in Stan's hair. His brother didn't seem to notice though, only burying his head under his chin. Ford was very thankful to have Stanley as his brother, no matter what age.


End file.
